Drabble a Day
by notawordsmith
Summary: Just trying to brush up on my writing, trying to get more consistent, trying to improve my writing style. I want to do a drabble a day, can I do it? I've got no idea, but I'm going to give it a red hot go. Come on in, the water's fine ... I think ...
1. Coma

**Coma.**

* * *

"Why won't he wake up?" Mikey asked, his beautiful blue eyes clouding to a distant, melancholy grey. Donatello shrugged and sighed, wrapping a warm and comforting arm around his tearful, little brother.

"I don't know Mikey, he's been like this for weeks now. I've run ever test I'm able, and I've come up with nothing. Everything comes back normal."

"But he's not normal Donny, LOOK at him!" Mikey thrust his finger in Raphael's direction. "He doesn't eat or drink, he just lies there!"

Donny nodded his head and sighed. For once he was lost and had no clue what to do, his brother just laid there, completely still, completely silent. Like he had no will, the rise and fall of his plastron the only clue he was alive.

Barely.

They watched him shift, tumble out of his hammock and shuffle his way to the kitchen. Watched him rummage in the fridge, crack open a soda, stare at it blindly, and throw it in the trash can.

He wasn't dead, Donny decided, but he wasn't truly alive either.

It was like he was lost in a coma.

Perhaps Leo could explain what was wrong.

Whenever he decided to come back home.

* * *

**A/N: It's been ages since I wrote anything ... and I wonder if "Where is he?" is truly up to scratch. So I thought I'd try a few little drabbles, using a word prompter. Trying to limit each one to 200 words, trying hard to do one at least once a week, I'd like to try once a day. **

**What do you think? **

**Rant, Rave, Review. I adore constructive criticism, so give it your best shot. **

**If you have any ideas for drabbles PM me and I'll do my best. They have to be one word though, the more obscure the better. **


	2. Warmth

**Warmth.**

* * *

Leo stared at the amber coloured liquid with a distasteful eye. He couldn't understand why Raph liked scotch, liked watching the amber tide roll around the cut crystal glass. Couldn't understand why he sat on the rooftops by himself, under the stars, staring at the liquid that was as fiery as his eyes.

But as he took a sip it hit him, and he smiled.

The liquid bit the back of his throat, and slid easily down his gullet. It warmed him from the tip of his toes to the top of his head, as he stared at the open night sky and remembered how very much the scotch was like his brother.

Warm.

Fiery.

Free.

A new warmth spread through him, as the liquor wrapped around him tightly, cozy, comforting and soft. It brought a tear to his eye.

"Come back safe brother. We need you" He whispered to the winds.

* * *

**A/N: Technically needed twenty-eight more words in this, but honestly didn't know where to put them. **

**Where do you think they should've gone?**

**Rant, Rave, Review ... if you see any of these you'd like expanded, let me know, and where you think the direction should head.**

**Curse you to heck writer's block. *wanders off mumbling miserably***


	3. Shadows

**Shadows.**

* * *

There were shadows all around him now, they were wrapped tight around his throat, threatening how he breathed. A small whimper escaped his lips as he fought the demons in his darkened sleep. He twisted and turned and cried out once, trying his hardest to escape the devilish, demonic figures that clouded his mind and screamed in his soul.

A large, bulky figure stood in the doorway, blotting out any shred of light. It stalked silently to his bedside, looming large.

"There, there, it's alright." A warm and comforting hand softly stroked his brow, snuggled up beside him, and held him protectively tight. "I'm here. I've gotcha."

The terrifying, monsterous shadows seem to retreat at the soothing soft words, they disappeared into the gloom, just as his brother would with the rising of the sun.

They'd never speak about it, but that was fine by him.

Even Leo needed a helping hand sometimes, when the nights got too dark.

And the shadows closed in.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I uploaded this one only to find out it was a scant one hundred and eighteen words ... GAH! These gosh darn things are getting smaller and smaller.**

**I added a little, can you tell where? Does it fit? It's almost like my powers to write are shrinking ...**

***wanders off, looking under her pillows for the kryptonite***

**Rant, rave review, all that wonderful good stuff. **


	4. Sunset

**Sunset.**

* * *

The hazy pinks and oranges streaked across the sky, sending out their silky soft rays, a subtle kiss to the ever growing night. Leo checked his bag one more time, and held his face to the sky, to the smoggy atmosphere, the neon billboards that were struggling to rise with the dusk.

"Thinks ya was gonna disappear without sayin' goodbye Fearless?" A well worn, sacastic voice called out in the distance, as he suddenly dropped into view. Leo's shoulders sagged a little, his onyx eyes unable to glance back one more time.

"No Raph." Leo smiled, finally turning to meet his brothers who all stood there, at the sunset of their lives. "Just wanted to see one more sunset before I go."

"Ya gonna see plenty more sunsets Leo."

"True Raphael." Leo gave a small and wonderful smile, wistful and regretful that he had to leave.

"But it's the sunrise when I finally get to see you all again I'm looking forward to most of all."

* * *

**A/N: Seem to be having a hard time reaching that elusive 200 word mark. This one one's 167. I'd like to flesh them out a little more, but then I worry I'll become too wordy, too flowery and overly descriptive. **

**Not sure what to do about that, but I think I'll stop whining about my work. *clutches her chest in shock***

**Don't mind this piece, though I'm not 110% happy with the last sentence, I think it's a little clunky. **

**Rant, rave, review ... all that wonderfully good stuff. **


	5. Driven

**Driven.**

* * *

"Shut up and drive!" Leo screamed as Raph raced around corners. The battleshell swerved unnervingly, causing Donny to stumble and fall.

"Not like that! Donny screamed as he tried his best to find a vein.

"Drive, don't drive, what da fuck ya wants?!" Raph screamed back, face slicked with sweat as he dodged on coming traffic, blitzed through traffic lights and screamed around bends.

They were all driven to the edge that day, Raph to get them home in time, Donny to keep them all together. Leo was driven as well, barking orders, making decisions, deferring reluctantly when he knew he had no knowledge to help.

Only one was driven further, the pale, sea green turtle who lay in a pool of blood and bile and bodily fluids on the floor of the Battle Shell.

He was driven to the end of his endurance, the point of life and death.

He'd also been driven clear out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I seem to be hovering around the 160 word mark which makes me kinda wonder if I should add more, to build to 200 or take away, and make them 100?**

**I'll probably just leave them as they are.**

**It's getting harder now to think of new things, harder now to find the time to write.**

**This is where I want to be, learning to write when inspiration is lacking, when the pressures of family life come to a head. Hope I can find a way through it. Don't wanna be here, but this is where I'll learn ...**

**Rant, rave, review ... y'know the drill. **


	6. Motorcycle

**Motorcycle.**

* * *

"Hey Raph! Lookie what I've got?!" Mikey squealed excitedly, making slashing motions with Leo's prized katana blades. Raph's eyes went owlishly wide as he wiped the motorcycle grease from his powerful hands.

"Jeezus Mikey! How'd da shell did ya gets dem?" Raph whistled in surprise.

"I just kinda ... borrowed them." Mikey slashed them again, taking a proud stance. "I'm like Obi-wan Kenobi ... Ooo! Ooo! No I'm not! I'm like Luke Skywalker, and you can have one and you can be Darth Vader, because you're always mean and dark and shit and always wanting to choke hold me and we can have a light saber fight and it'll be really cool and oops...!"

The blade easily slashed through the fuel line, spilling Raph's love's precious fluid all over the bitter ground. Raphael's eyes turned dangerously narrow as he balled up his fists, tensed his shoulders and stretched his neck, causing his brother to squeak loudly in fright and run.

"When I get my hands on you!" he roared, lunging after him.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Mikey yelped as he ran as fast as he could, dashing swiftly away.

"And get in line!" Leo huffed as he sprinted past his emerald green brother. "I've been trying to catch him all day!"

* * *

**A/N: A little bit of fun, thought I was getting a bit too dark. A tad over the 200 mark, and for some reason that makes me happy. This one was fun to write, hope you have just as much fun reading it.**

**Rant, rave, review ... same old, same old. **


	7. Airport

**Airport.**

* * *

He just couldn't do it.

He knew he had to.

But he couldn't.

He felt Leo's sharp nails bite deeply into his skin as he nuzzled hard and whispered his awkward goodbyes.

They'd see each other soon.

Just not soon enough.

He hulked his few prized possessions over his shoulder and tried his best to break the strangled grasp, the choke hold that was around his heart as much as Leo's arms were around his neck.

"I've gotta go Leo. I've just gotta."

His shoulders slumped deeply, like the world was breaking him down as he swiftly passed the security gates, not once looking back, not wanting to see his brothers cry.

Not wanting them to see his tears either.

Unable to leave without a single glance, the ties in his heart forced him to look backwards, to the bundle of bodies all flooded with tears.

It was so hard not to race back, into the supported arms of the ones he held so dear.

He pushed aside the cargo, making himself a comfortable cocoon, thinking any minute now the plane would leave.

The talk in the hold told him different, they still had another half an hour to go.

Another half an hour he could've had with his brothers.

Raph sank his head against his knees, and cried.

* * *

**A/N: Certainly getting harder to write these, thank goodness I've got a few in reserve! This one's something I just had to write, for a very good friend. Don't worry guys, I'm sure Raph will be back before you know it. **

**Rant, rave, review ... and evidently repeat ad nauseum. **


	8. Ancient

**Ancient.**

* * *

Mikey turned it over in his hands and whistled in pride. He'd never seen one so ancient before. It had been part of a gift given to Sensei, from someone long ago.

The eager turtle held it to the light, careful in his examination, brow furrowed in worry, fearful he'd break it. He blew off the ancient dust, wondering just how old it could possibly be.

Knowing Sensei, it could be hundreds of years.

Father had a knack of keeping antiques. Of keeping things around until they become ancient.

Unsure what do to with it, he placed it reverently on his bedside table just to watch it more carefully, hoping it wouldn't explode. Once the dust and lint was cleared away it shined softly in the light of his nightlight, it had an incandescent glow.

He didn't want to use it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Mikey popped it in his mouth, and gave it an experimental chew.

He hated it when Leo took all his sweets.

And he had to go borrow one from Sensei's pockets.

* * *

**A/N: Well I must admit I'm proud, I've survived a week! Have kept it up much longer than I expected ... here's to many, many more! Another fun one ... must admit there's a few more funny ones coming your way. **

**Hope they make you smile as much as they make me smile writing them.**

**Rant, rave, review ... I must admit I'm addicted now to your reviews, thank you so very much. I'm trying my best to return the favour, you're all brilliant writers, you can tell by your reviews and stories. **

**I mean it, if you lurkers don't believe me, check them out, I dare you to tell me I'm wrong. **

**Sooner or later I'm going to need help. I've got LOTS of one word prompts at the moment, but they're going to run out somewhere along the line.**

**Do you have any one word prompts to share?**

**I'm keeping a list of all those drabbles you want expanded and I'll do my best to carry on with them. Not sure when I'll release them yet, but I just wanted you to know they're coming. **

**Thanks once again for making this silly old lady smile. You guys really make my day. **


	9. Window

**Window.**

* * *

Raph looked deeply into the window. It was warm in there, comforting and soft. A fire was lit inside, and the emerald green turtle wished with all his might he could shelter from the bitter cold.

Wished with all his might he could slip into the safety and security that was just beyond the window, rest for a moment, and fill his heart with the peace he was sure laid inside.

But he'd never get past that window, he knew it, and whilst it hurt him, to know it was something he'd never enjoy, he was still overjoyed it was there, for whenever he wanted to look.

"What on earth are you staring at Raphael?" Leo questioned as he quirked a curious eye ridge, widening his stance on the dojo floor, ready for their training fight.

Raphael tightened his sais as he stared into his brother's onyx eyes, and grinned. What they said was true.

The eyes truly are the window to the soul.

* * *

**A/N: I know Mikell suggested I join a facebook site for fanfictioners, full of one word, daily prompts. I like that idea, but I was wondering if anyone would like me to start a group here too? We could start a drabble a day forum, post our little drips and drabs for reviews ... what do you think?**

**PM me if you like the idea, and I'll get it up and running.**

**Not too sure about this one, some hit the mark, others don't. I know I'm finding it harder to put the words together in a way I like. Do you feel like my work's consistent? Or do some hit more with you and other's seem weak?**

**I'd love to hear your ideas ... and what I can do to improve.**

**Rant, rave, review ... reviews are always the best, I live to learn. **


	10. Angel

**Angel.**

* * *

"I see a light!" A weak and shaky hand reached to the heavens, gripped instantly tight by a concerned Leonardo. Everyone peered around the fallen sea green turtle, watching as his beautiful blue eyes turned scarily dim.

"I see an angel!" His voice grew softer, as he took in the new sight, eyes turning owlishly wide, confused and overjoyed at the wonderful sensations. This caused his terrified and heartstricken brothers to look wildly about.

"Where Mikey?" Raph asked gently, voice worn smooth with worry. He cradled his brother protectively tight. "Where's da angel?"

"There. Just above you." Mikey smiled, breath becoming ragged in his plastron, eyes clouding over. "He's beautiful. He's tall and angelic and strong and is leaning over and wait! He's got something to say!" His voice squeaked terribly as he strained hard to hear the angelic vision's sweet instructions.

"Get up Michaelangelo." The angel whispered in his ear, with a commanding, fatherly tone. His whiskers and fur lightly tickled the youngest turtle's cheek.

"You still have four hundred and ninety-nine back flips to go."

* * *

**A/N: Another drabble, this one was fun to type, even if it took a bit to get the words just right. Finding it harder and harder to get the words to flow easily, in a style I like. I'm trying real hard to keep up appearances but yeah, it's hard. But this is where I want to be, want to work though this dark tunnel, and see if I can find the light at the end.**

**Right now is when I usually give up and keel over.**

**Started a forum, the link is myforums/notawordsmith/2648870/ . I'd be more than happy if you all wander over there and join in the fun! **

**Rant, rave, review ... all that good stuff.**

**P.S. Oh I ADORE the fanfiction gods ... *sighs dryly* If you can't work the link out, send me a PM and I'll see if I can steer you in the right direction. **


	11. Roses

**Roses.**

* * *

The day was dark and dingy, grimy, softly being washed away by the cleansing rain. Raph pulled his hat down a little further, pulled up the collar of his trench coat, creating a comforting cocoon.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Of all people, him!

Scanning the well worn road, he dipped into a shadowy alley, scanning for danger, scanning for what he desperately needed.

Wisened faces stared at him intently, cackling in Afrikaans, babbling happily, clicking their tongues.

"Bunches of roses, twenty rand." they switched to english easily, as he viewed the field of flowers, bunched tightly and brightly, in their dirty, water filled buckets.

"Fine, I'll take two bunches of roses. White." was his stilted reply, feeling awkward and shy for once, out of place, not in his usual role.

The emerald green turtle asked for other flowers as well, lillies and carnations, but he was picky about the roses, each bloom had to be perfect.

Quick and well worn hands bundled up the bouquet, wrapped them swiftly, offered them in exchange for the tattered paper notes.

Slipping back onto the busy street, he felt the whole world staring at him as he carried the beaming bouquet of white.

Soon they would visit a church, light candles, and pray for a new day to begin.

But for now he had the roses, and to him, it already seemed as if things were going to be more than ok.

* * *

**A/N: A longer drabble, basically because I liked writing it, and really couldn't work out where to end it nicely. Another personal fic, you could say, a little closer to my heart.**

**Do you like it a little longer? Can you find a better place to end it? **

**The new daily drabble forum is up and running, ask for link, or have a squizz at the drabble "Angel", I made a hash job of it in there.**

**Rant, rave, review ... starting to enjoy writing these again ... let's see how long it lasts.**


	12. Innocence

**Innocence.**

* * *

Leo slumped heavily behind the dumpster, next to his littlest brother. The fight had been long and hard, he was overjoyed to find at least one of his siblings, safe and well.

"Fight over Leo?" Mikey inquired quietly, nursing his own harmless cuts and bruises.

Leo nodded tiredly, too exhausted to gather the energy to speak. He did manage to speak though, desperate to know how his brother fared.

"Glad to find you ok." he huffed softly, wiping the sweat from his skin, leaning wearily against Mikey. Mikey looked at his leader, with his beautiful blue, innocent eyes.

"Tired Leo? Wanna wait here until the others find us? You can catch a little rest."

It was if a dam had been broken, like some unknown permission given and received. The great and powerful leader nodded once more, slumping, licking his battered and bruised lips.

"Yeah. Yeah Mikey, I think I might do that, now that the fight's over and everyone's safe." Fearless eyed his brother keenly, as if weighing up the youngster for some impossible task, quietly questioning.

"Yeah everyone's ok, just phoned them. Rest Leo, you've fought really hard."

Onyx eyes slipped suddenly shut as he slumped forward, resting his proud head in his brother's lap.

It was then the sea green turtle found the growing red stain and large jagged wound at the back of his leader's skull. His leader's tiredness hid something worse.

Mikey's innocence had been shattered.

He screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Had our sweets yesterday, something a little sour today. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really mean the world to me, carrying me when times get tough.**

**Which is right now, it's the weekend and yeah, the laziness is strong with this one. *blushes deeply* Really should drabble, just so tired. What do you do when the writing blah's hit? I'd be interested to know.**

**Rant, rave, review ... revive my tired arsed soul too ... just wanna curl up this weekend and sleep ... **

**... zzzzzzzzzzzz ...**


	13. Imagination

**Imagination.**

* * *

"Donny you did what?" Leo looked at his usually benign brother with shock and amazement. They always held a secret thought that Donny's calm exterior would one day ... well ... crack.

"Certainly used ya imagination." Raph whistled in admiration, a devilish smile gracing his gruff lips. "Shell, wish I had ya imagination Don. Da things I'd do with it." he chuckled darkly.

"You have plenty imagination when you put your mind to it." Leo shot down his brother's wicked remarks with a cutting, ice cold look. Softening slightly, trying his best to understand and sympathise with Donny's predicament, he asked again.

"Why did you do ... that?"

Mikey had been tied with cable ties, arms outstretched to his brother's bo. Donny's mask had him gagged, and a rope suspended him from the ceiling. He struggled and kicked and twisted in the wind.

"Well I've asked him a million times to stay out of my lab, to not touch my experiments, with no luck, so I had to get creative.

I used my imagination."

* * *

**A/N: Another fun one, was fun to write.**

**Thank you everyone, that's following, lurking, reviewing, PM'ing me and generally having a ton of fun! If I haven't replied to you, just be a little patient, a wedding anniversary and a birthday have taken up most of my time. **

**Happy wedding anniversary my beautiful babe, here's to many more! And happy birthday too, y'know who you are.**

**Rant, rave, review ... and give a shout out to my beloved! **


	14. Kingdom

**Kingdom.**

* * *

He sprawled out on the well worn couch and surveyed his kingdom. Life was pretty good when he turned on the charm, lots of snacks, lots of drinks and everyone loved making his every wish their command.

And he loved turning on the charm at every opportunity.

Warm and cozy, he settled in for a good night in front of the television. He'd had a hard night, defeating endless foes, constantly alert for hidden dangers, for the evil shadows that lurked at the edge of their very existence. He knew everyone's lives depended on him.

It felt good to be king.

A swift whap with the t.v guide had him scuttling out of his seat; his kingdom destroyed, his illusions shattered.

Sensei settled down in his well worn chair and changed the channel, not completely oblivious to Klunk's cruel and hurtful stare, having been thrown out of his kingdom.

Every night it was the same routine, every night Splinter performed Klunk's abdication, and settled himself down, the rightful heir to his comfortable throne.

"Cats." He muttered darkly to himself as his stories were about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Talk about things taking off! Thank you once again to everyone that's decided to join along, there's so many lovely drabbles now to read and review, I can't keep up!**

**But I'll try my very best, you all deserve it. **

**To all you lurkers out there, have a look at them, most of my lovely reviewers now have drabbles of their own and they're so much better than mine. They'll deny it, because they're all modest, but they're really very, very, very good!**

**A little question popped up about how "windy" sewer tunnels are, for Mikey to twist in the wind. Well, in a previous life, my father used to work in the sewers. If he ever met the turtles, he's been sworn to secrecy, because he's never told me. However, he did mention that there is some degree of wind down there, so there's no build up of gasses. If you've ever watched a youtube video about manhole covers blowing up and scaring the crap out of someone, that's why, there wasn't enough breeze to blow the gasses away and ... pop! Exploding manhole covers!**

**Rant, rave, review, and I promise to spend today doing the same! **


	15. Options

**Options.**

* * *

"Donny! Snap outta it!" Raph's amber eyes were wide in panic and fear. "Ya gone mad! One too many experiments ta da head or somethin'? Maybe some evil force has gotcha, possessed ya or something, eh?"

"I've given you the options Raphael, it's up to you now, to choose." calmly replied Donny with a wicked glint in his soft, doe eyes. The emerald green turtle licked his dry lips and gulped painfully. Both options were horrendous, and meant someone would lose their life.

"Can't believe ya doin' this Don. Can't believe ya bein' so cruel." The fierce turtle sounded petulant and small.

"Talk all you want Raph, but those are the options and you need to decide."

"Fine." He didn't have an option, no matter what Donny said. Stabbing the brussel sprout miserably, he took a destested bite, grimaced, and swallowed bitterly. It was either that or the loss of his life. His bike.

"There, was that so hard?" Donny chuckled in dark delight. "Gosh you're such a baby when it comes to eating healthy."

* * *

**A/N: Another week down, and still going strong! Another fun one, to tickle your funny bones. **

**Poor Raph, I hate brussel Sprouts too.**

**Rant, rave, review ... can't tell you how much each individual review means to me, and buoys me when times are tough! **

**A little shout out to JH24 ... the mystery reviewer that writes with such perfection, but has so few stories! Give him some encouragement huh? Definitely want to read more of his works!**


	16. Nurturing

**Nurturing.**

* * *

It wasn't his usual calling, to be nurturing and kind. He felt awkward and out of place, though it thrilled him to be given such a chance.

Pity it was under such terrible circumstances.

His actions were clumsy, unsteady and unsure, even a little shameful, as if any moment now his brothers would bust him, stand back and laugh at his pathetic attempts.

He'd do almost anything to have that happen. To have his brothers near.

But they were nowhere to be found.

Pouring a little water against the lifeless, chapped, emerald green lips, Mikey cooed softly, warm and kind, cradling his brother's head tenderly in his lap.

"Just sip a little water, huh Raph? It'll make you feel better."

There was no response, making Mikey desolate, and sad.

The young, sea green turtle looked around. He'd done all that he could, made the place warm, safe, sheltering and soft. Made a little cocoon amongst the debris, sheltered them in a corner of the shadows, away from the sun, to make their position as protected as he could.

Trying his best to make the prison cell as best he could for his comatose, bigger brother. To nurture the tiny seed of life within the barely seen rise and fall of the hot head's plastron.

Now if only he could get Raphael to grow.

* * *

**A/N: This one was challenging, but I think I pulled it off. Other writers have better ideas for this, BubblyShell22's story's particularly touching.**

**What do you think? Feel the urge to join in? **

**Rant, rave, review ... and relieve your curiosity, find us in the turtle forums, or ask me for the link! We'd love to have you.**


	17. Crest

**Crest.**

* * *

The night was dark, not a star or moon in the sky. Warm winds lazily tumbled and teased the palm trees, wrapped their seductive tendrils around his orange bandana, caressed his freckled skin.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive, so free. Almost flying, while his feet stayed firm, knees bending, bowing only slightly to the goddess of the sea.

They danced passionately together, dipping, bending, mingling heart and soul. Carried on the crest of the wave, in the murky darkness, he whooped and hollered and gave in to the lustful wash of the ocean.

Soon the dance was over, the crest fell elegantly, a beautiful bow tipped the blue eyed boy gently towards the golden shore.

He gripped his surfboard tightly, whipped the water from his mask, grinning like a loon as his feet found the sand.

Soon the day would dawn, split open like a ripened peach and a new day would begin.

But, at the very least, he got to dance with the wonder of the waves again.

* * *

**A/N: Every now and then I seem to hit the mark, get an extra boost of creative flair and give birth to something special.**

**I think this is one of those times.**

**I really like this one, I think it stands out from the rest, and I'd really like to get to the point where I'm churning ****out** this brilliance constantly.

**What do you think? Does this stand above the rest for you?**

**Rant, rave, review ... tell me what you think. Any tips for learning to constantly produce this calibre of work?**


	18. Cactus

**Cactus.**

* * *

A loud roar echoed through the lair, followed by a scatter and skitter of metal sliding across the concrete floor.

Baby blue eyes peeked into the garage, and were met with the dangerous flare of Raphael's amber orbs.

"'s cactus." Raph grunted his reply, and thrust his finger towards the battered metal spanner, twisted from the disgruntled turtle's rage. He turned back to his bike, chose his next victim, rammed it around the nut and tried again.

Mikey wandered over to the discarded tool and picked it up, a small smile on his lips, a impish spark in his sparkling blue gaze.

Hours later Leo tended his bonsai. Watering can in hand, he gently cared for each one. Stopping dead in surprise and shock, the confused leader set the can down, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Mikey!" Fearless bellowed, pinching the skin between his tired eyes.

"Yeah Leo? What's up?" The youngest turtle bounded by his brother's side in an instant, innocently curious.

"What's this?" Leo sighed, pointing to the perfectly planted spanner in a terracotta pot.

"'s cactus." Mikey smirked, laughter happy and wild. "Raph said so."

* * *

**A/N: I'm awake! I'm awake! *tumbles out of bed sleepily* Hard night last night, wish I could say I was doing something fun, but alas, I wasn't. Still, I'm here, the day isn't over (for me!) and I have my daily drabble!**

**Another fun one! Golly gosh this was a hard one to write about ... whoever heard of cacti in New York? I'm not sure if it's world over, but here in Australia, is something is broken, dead, or destroyed it's "Cactus", hence what Raph was saying. And of COURSE our illustrious Mikey would just HAVE to take up the pun! **

**As for my last drabble, Mikell and BubblyShell22 brought up an interesting point, (See I TOLD you guys, they're fantastic authors and betas, PM them if you want some help!). Did I mean "whipped"? Or wiped?**

**I meant whipped, as in "I whip my hair back and forth" kinda deal. Like the supermodels do when they're filming at the beach, and the come out of the surf, all tanned and making the rest of us feel inferior, doing that funny hair flip that I can't seem to type. I was thinking about that for Mikey, but he's got no hair ... so he'll just have to make do with a bandana flip instead of hair! *laughs***

**Rant, rave, review ... could really use it today, the skies are getting grey in my life and crowding around me. I know the rainbow will appear, don't get me wrong, I just hate the damn hurricanes that sometimes come before them! *laughs***


	19. Passion

**Passion.**

* * *

"Wow." Mikey whispered to Raphael, eyes owlishly wide, in shock and awe. "Never knew Donny would have such ... passion."

"Yeah well, y'know what dey say about da quiet ones." Raph tried his best to quiet his sniggering grin.

They weren't sure what Donny was dreaming about, but they way he held the pillow, caressed it, nuzzling into it's sweet embrace, they were both pretty certain it was something good.

"Mikey! Put that video camera away this instant!" Leo snapped, surprising the two. "Raphael, I can't believe you would allow Mikey to do such a thing." Shaking his head sadly, the hapless leader pinched between his tired eyes. "On second thought, I believe it completely."

Yanking their bandanas, dragging them to the dojo, Leo was pretty sure he could find away to distract them from their passion for pranks.

It would then give him time to review the video himself, before perhaps deleting it.

Even Leo had a passion for fun.

* * *

**A/N: Another fun one, poor old Donny! I guess Raph would want his revenge after the brussel sprout torture. **

**Hope you get a giggle from poor Donny's misfortune, I wonder what ... punishment ... Leo has in store for them both? *laughs* **

**Do you think Mikey would really upload it to youtube? Or just keep it for blackmail?**

**Rant, rave, review ... tell me what you think!**


	20. Picturesque

**Picturesque.**

* * *

It had been months since they'd visited the farm house, and they were glad to see it. Driving down the long, rutted road, each heart was lifted to see it peeking out amongst the trees. The roses were in full bloom, a messy tangle of sweetness, their thorns holding onto the lace of the front porch, heavy with beautiful blooms.

Wild flowers danced in the gentle breeze, lavenders swaying, bees and butterflies flitting in and out of each flower head.

The house was well worn, well loved, quaint and ramshackled, but full of relaxation and peace.

It was a picturesque place, one that felt like home to the turtles, perhaps even more than the grimy city sewers and bitter streets.

For here they were truly free, and could find their place in the warm and friendly sun.

* * *

**A/N: One of those "D'awww" moments I think. Probably could've expanded on it, but I kinda like it how it is. What do you think?**

**Almost three weeks now writing ... wow! Where did the time go? o.O**

**I'm learning so much, and I'm so thankful to have you all with me still.**

**This is kinda up there with "Crest" but not completely. Still trying to get back there. I've also discovered that weekends are hell for me, always promise to do so much and end up completely lacking. Also my little safety net of drabbles in reserve has all but gone ... help!**

**Rant, rave, review ... and reach for your size ten boot to put up my backside and get me moving again! LOL.**


	21. Reflection

**Reflection.**

* * *

Raph sat on the rooftops, scotch in hand. He loved sitting on the rooftops late at night, deep in liqour, deep in reflection.

It was a private moment, between the holy trinity of himself, his booze, and the mistress of his life that constantly kicked him in the balls on one too many ocassions.

Slumped deeply against the bitter bricks, Raph caught sight of himself in the glass and sneered.

He hated his reflection, he hated people's perceptions of him. Hated that all they saw was the hot headed numbskull who was too fiesty, too fierce, too frustrated with fucking life to do anything but lash out blindly, find the place to hit and smash it with all his might.

But that wasn't who he was really.

That wasn't all .

Reflecting in the cut crystal glass, held up to the moonlight, he hung his head and sighed, tipped back the glass and swallowed the bitter pill.

It burned in his belly.

Like it always did.

Just like the fractured reflections in the cut glass, Raphael was more than what most people thought he could be.

* * *

**A/N: Another interesting one, with so many interpretations. Hope you guys like mine. I like to think Raph's a reflective kinda guy, even though I know a lot of people don't.**

**Must admit I'm slowing down, finding a drabble a day tiring, but onwards and upwards! Need to find that creative spark again, I'm sure I'll find it again soon.**

**Three weeks down ... who knows how many more to go?**

**Review, rant, rave ... and revel in the fact that without you guys, I would've given up long ago ... so thank you very much! **


	22. Festive

**Festive.**

* * *

It was almost impossible to find Raph in a happy mood.

But right now he was more than happy.

He was down right _festive_.

He stood back and puzzled for a moment, deciding where to put the long strands of tinsel against the green, for best effect. He debated for ages as to where to hang the baubles, where to precisely place the ribbons and bows.

The burly bloke hummed and whistled and even broke out in song as he completely revelled in the festive mood.

The baubles hung awkwardly. The tinsel? All wrong. Even the ribbons and bows were haphazard, and the star on top wouldn't sit, but super glue held it snuggly in place.

Donny's sweet doe eyes, went owlishly wide in panic and fear at Raph's cunning creation. Trying with all his might to escape the ribbon bonds, the tinsel that held him tight to his office chair and the super glue that he was convinced would never release him, all he could do was let out a small whimper from behind the festive tape that stuck his lips shut.

Raph chuckled darkly and whispered dangerously soft into his brother's ear.

"Dat's da last time ya tamper with ma bike for christmas."

* * *

**A/N: Another fun one. Oh Donnie and Raph ... will the torture ever end? *sniggers***

**Rant, rave, review ... and have a look around and find some other fabulous reads. Share the love! **


	23. Pristine

**Pristine.**

* * *

He scrubbed his hands until they were baby pink, everything had to be pristine.

Making sure the room was clean, almost to the point of sterility, he glanced down sullenly at the tools at his disposal. The scapel glinted in the light, wicked, evil and deathly sharp.

Licking his lips, he donned his surgical gloves with a terminal snap that seemed to make the air turn cold, intent to watch his precise work.

Glancing around, making sure all his preparations were in place, he grasped the stainless steel and made the fatal cut, revealing all that laid within.

Forceps in hand, his nerves reached their peak as he tried with all his might to grasp the foreign object, making sure he caused no damage, the need to be pristine almost an obssession now.

Wiping his brow, he let out an audible sigh of relief when the operation was done.

The item lay on the desk in front of him, as clean and pristine as when it was first printed.

He ghosted a gloved hand over it, satisfied he'd left no marks.

Mikey always adored it, when April brought over his mail ordered comics.

* * *

**A/N: Can't say this is my favourite one, or even one I can say I'm proud of writing. Seems I've got a terminal case of the "Blahs" right now, or the "Meh". **

**My get up and go, got up and left me standing, scratching my head. Perhaps my next lot of word prompts will soothe my savage soul?**

**What do you think?**

**Review, rant, rave ... as always I love to hear your input. **


	24. Creation

**Creation.**

* * *

There were little white wisps everywhere. They looked like spider webs from the same industrious spider, dangling in corners, hanging from books. Pure white in nature, these tiny fragile features went largely unnoticed by the brothers, idly brushed aside as they went through their morning rituals, never given more than a casual glance as they went about their day.

They grew in size and number, dripping from where they were casually tossed, overflowing from the trash can, when they got so great in number they were shoved in there by the fistful, along with a growling snark.

Raphael sat, as he always did, in the eye of the storm, concentrating greatly. Thick, clumsy fingers grasped the fine slim sticks, the gossamer thread, and tried again.

One day he'd have those damn baby booties made.

And it'll be his finest creation.

* * *

**A/N: Urgh ... I LIVE! *shuffles in barely, trailing tissues and debris, dressing gown wrapped tightly around herself* **

**Sorry guys, I've had my own personal shit storm, and been in the eye of it for awhile. No offence to Issac sufferers, hope you're all doing ok!**

**Internet server went down (Damn you guys! My bill's paid!), hot water heater exploded spectacularly (Hot diggity damn! Wanna know how much damage 250 litres of scalding hot water does to a house? Just ask!), and I've come down with tonsillitis, or a virus, or a combination of the two I just can't shake. Arthritis is playing up, and oh yeah ... my baby boy just turned three and a VERY good friend of mine is having a baby! YAY!**

**This drabble is for them, hope they like it. I have the rest already written out, (I think!), so I'm going to post them all at once and then I'll be back on track.**

**Then I'm going to crawl back into a fetal position and drink cough mixture until I pass out. Just step over me on the way out, I'll be fine. *sniggers in dark amusement***


	25. Tapestry

**Tapestry.**

* * *

Sensei sat, in the cool stillness of the long night, tapestry in his hands.

Needle in his quick and delicate paws, he added the stitches and thought back, dipping his mind's toe in the pool of memories that lapped against the sea shore of his brain.

Adding a few more strokes to the timeline of his life, he gazed over the tapestry with a heavy heart and a small smile.

Here, a thread of Mikey's first bandanna, mixed with a loose thread snipped from his own Master's robe.

There? A thread from the first bandage, seeped in blood, first terror when he realised his training could only protect them so far, childish exhuberance, and bravado would always lead them astray.

Against the fabric of their lives, in a place where no one could go, Splinter sat, in the still coolness of the long night, tapestry in his hands.

More than the fabric, his work was his children, and the threads of their lives would be the creation he would weave.

He would always remember that, in the cool stillness of the long night.

* * *

**A/N: Another one for my well loved fans. I just want to say thank you guys for all your well wishes and virtual, chicken soup!**

**If you hop over to fictionpress, you'll find a fantastic author called rainswings. Her work is outstanding, and I adore reading it. Fictionpress is a tough gig, much tougher than over here, and she could use some love.**

**She gave me the chicken soup, the hugs, along with many others and I just wanna say thanks.**

**Return the favour for me please, and hop on over to read and review. **

**Promise you it won't be a one way street, her stories there will most certainly put a smile on your face.**

**The did for me. **


	26. Granduer

**Granduer.**

* * *

They'd never know granduer of such magnificance.

Never know what it was like, to be accepted into the elite circle, to be accepted at all.

The tall, starched pillars of humanity stood imposing at the mammoth doorway, to dip their heads, tip their hats and open up the entrance, into a world that was stranger than any rabbit hole, more mythical and magical than any crack pipe's dream.

There seemed to be so much excess, so much happiness, in the whirl of silks and satins, in brandy and cigars, in wealth and riches far beyond anything they could control.

Blood splattered as Raph laid the final punch, spitting blood from his cracked lip, letting the starched penguin fall, flicking his sais against his belt, lifting up the poorly abused, defenseless girl, settling back down her tattered, raggedy dress.

Yes, he'd never seen such grandeur in his life.

And he was more than glad for it.

* * *

**A/N: I must admit I kinda like this one, but I worry about the "flow" of the story. I was listening to "A Team" when I wrote it, and I must admit, it kinda fits.**

**What do you think? Glad to have me back? I know I'm glad to be here.**

**Rant, rave, review ... and research a way to keep the damn muse pinned down and safe. Don't want her flying away again, with apathy. **

**That dude's a douche ... ;o)**


	27. Lavish

**Lavish.**

* * *

They'd lavish all the attention in the world on Sensei.

Propped up in a nest of pillows, he had everything at his fingertips, all at his beck and call.

His fur had been neatly brushed, his robe freshly cleaned.

His feet propped up on an endless supply of pillows and someone had even drawn the short straw to deal with the difficult and delicate task of dealing with his thick gnarled toenails.

Settling back in his chair, commands coming thick and fast, he couldn't help but chuckle at how much attention they lavished upon him, even from the usually stoic Leonardo himself.

He could get used to this.

Very, used to this.

Resting his green tea in his lap, he gave a small sigh, knowing that this would all come to an end soon.

After all, soon they'd find out he had no clue what they'd gotten up to, what they'd done wrong and were now doing their level best to attone, so that his wrath would be softened, his anger appeased.

But for now, he'd let them lavish all their attention upon him.

Perhaps that would be punishment enough.

* * *

**A/N: Boys, boys, boys, what HAVE you gotten up to? *sniggers in delight***

**A cute little drabble, didn't think I'd have the strength in me to write a funny one, I'm in a foul mood to match the foul sickness.**

**Still, glad I did, it's made me smile.**

**Hope it makes you smile too.**

**Rant, rave, review, tell me what you think! Did it make you chuckle too?**


	28. Historical

**Historical.**

* * *

It was a historical event that no one wanted to miss.

Huddled around the doorway, eyes peeping within, no one breathed, said a word, even moved for who knows how long, not wanting to shatter the perfection of the moment, Mikey not even risking the soft purr of his hand held video recorder, worried that even that simple action would turn the course of events astray.

Leo's face was full of concentration, sweat slicked and ran in rivulets down his neck, over his shoulders, dripping off his shell.

He knew his actions had to be perfect, as they always were, but right now they had to be more perfect than ever before.

Performing the well worn kata, he slid the omlette on the plate, and sighed a huge sigh of relief, it was perfect, and temptingly tasty.

The boys behind the kitchen doorframe all silently high fived each other, grinning in exhultation of the victorious moment, viewed in secret, not wanting his brother to know.

Truly it was a historical event that no one wanted to miss.

* * *

**A/N: A historical moment for me too, usually I don't try again after failure, I just sweep it under the rug and bury all existence I ever tried. **

**But it's been all your loving words and support that's made me come back to this, even though I failed. Promised you all a drabble a day and didn't deliver.**

**Real sorry about that.**

**Review, rant, rave ... feel free to kill me for abandoning you all like I have, but kiss me quick to make up! *laughs***


	29. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe.**

* * *

Donnie could never understand the meaning of mistletoe.

He stared at it intently, beak wrinkled up in thought, at the little bunch, tied in a pure white bow.

Why did they even need it? It wasn't like he was about to go around kissing his brothers, and Sensei stopped kissing them affectionately years ago, when their protests of being too old got too much for him to bare.

So why was it there? Rubbing his eyes, the question burning in his brain, making his head throb and ache with thought.

They were past archane theories of courtship, and they'd never find anyone to court anyway. Sighing sadly at the thought, his head dropped slightly, realising once again there would never be romance in their lives, never a special someone they could leave and cleave to, have a relationship with, get married, find a way to breed.

Poking at it harshly with his bo, he tried to remain brave, thinking having it there was just a cruel prank, a twisted little dig at who they were and what they could never have.

Never hope to be.

Wet, warm lips pressed softly against his cheek and he blinked in surprise, turning his head quickly, too quick for the accomplice, which meant for once in his life, someone's lips were meeting his.

Laughing shyly, she let the kiss linger a little; warm, loving and sweet, before breaking away and rubbing the top of Donnie's head.

"Merry Christmas." April happily replied.

Donnie discovered why they needed the mistletoe, as he stood underneath it, pondering it's meaning.

And he didn't mind one little bit.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I've flipped flopped, gone back to using Donnie. Not sure why, perhaps because I'm sick? **

**Thought this one rambled on for ages, but a fevered brain will do that to me, just take a single point and wax endlessly about it. At least it isn't as bad as I thought, only 266 words strong. **

**Do you like the slightly longer length? Which turtle would you like to see under the mistletoe? *nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more, say no more?* **

**Rave, review, rant, I'd love to know.**


	30. Mythical

**Mythical.**

* * *

They dodged punches where they could, leaping and skidding underneath tables and chairs, only to have them flipped over in a fit of rage, making them scuttle like cockroaches afraid of the light.

Donnie's eyes lit up in pride and joy as he swung his bo, giving out a small whoop of glee as it connected with the large beast's head, making it dazed and confused.

"That's a hippogryph!" he loudly exclaimed, side stepping a snap of its eagle beak, a slash of its lion's claws. "They're mythical!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save dat shit fer later!" Raph barked back his reply, weighing up the option of throwing a sai and losing it, or keeping it in his grip for the kill.

He wasn't entirely sure how Donnie managed to get a hippogryph into the kitchen, where it tore up the table and threw the fridge to one side. Donnie was always doing weird things in his lab, but this one took the cake, ate it and made another one.

Lunging with all his might, slamming the butt of his sai squarely between the vicious creatures eyes, he knew one thing for certain.

As soon as they subdued this animal, he was going to sit down and have a quiet little talk with his brainiac brother.

And show him just how "mythical" he could be.

* * *

**A/N: Donnie and Raph, back to their old tricks again ... perhaps a cruel revenge for the little "festive" prank?**

**Hope Raph doesn't "talk" to Donnie too hard. o.O**

**Am I still on par? Must admit I worry, the usual thought processes and dithering hasn't gone into these, being far too sick and I worry they've lost their charm.**

**Maybe they've improved? Because I'm not as critical in myself and my thinking?**

**Rant, rave, review ... I'd love to hear your take on the topic.**


	31. Longevity

**Longevity.**

* * *

No one could really understand the meaning of longevity.

It was written down in big text books for all the world to see, and even their Master, Sensei Splinter, had sat them on his knee and taught them about the sacredness of life, how each season had a reason, each life had a purpose, no matter what that purpose was.

Good and bad, long life and short, each were put here for a reason, to do something that carried on the tapestry of life.

But no one could understand it. Least of all Donatello.

Sighing softly, he slammed the book shut and looked over at his slumbering brother, at the barely seen rise and fall of his badly battered plastron.

A reason and a season. Just didn't make sense to Donnie, didn't make sense that some lived a short time, and others had the longevity of ages.

No one could really understand the meaning of longevity.

But in the desperate darkness of that lost and lonely night, as one brother caught the hand of the bloody other, a sacred vow was made.

He'd find the real meaning of longevity.

Or die; like his brother, trying.

* * *

**A/N: Another dark one, straight after the light. Not sure why I swing, does anyone have a preference?**

**I hope you guys have been keeping the light alive, reviewing other great works in our drabble group, I want it to have the longevity of eons.**

**Even if I stumble and fall.**

**Dark or light? Sweet or sour?**

**Rant, rave, review. Tell me which side of life you like and I'll see if I can keep on the straight and narrow.**

**Mind you, the dark side does have cookies ...**


	32. Romantic

**Romantic.**

* * *

Raphael scowled. He just didn't understand.

What was the meaning of romance? What the hell was it for?

Why was it always there in the movies he went to, why did they make a special day for it?

Why the fucking hell was the whole world wrapped up in the excitement of it, the intrigue, the slippery seduction that made grown men fall to their knees and do the most outlandish, stupidest things he'd ever seen in his entire life, all to woo some chick that probably wouldn't put out anyway, and leave you lost and alone, in a drunken tryst in your bedroom, the unholy threesome of scotch, sock and skin?

Giving the roses in Casey's hand a flippant flick, he threw out all the complimentary words he could think of, all the support for his bowel clenched brother.

Raph couldn't understand why Casey wanted to be all romantic, but that didn't matter.

He was just happy Casey was doing it for April.

Because he knew it would make April smile.

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Just gotta love Raph's views on romance huh? **

**What do you think his ideas on love would be? Do you think I've hit the mark? **

**Almost back on track, pray I don't slip up again.**

**Review, rave, rant. Oh and roses too, I could do with some, to keep me going and make me smile. **


	33. Visionary

**Visionary.**

* * *

Big, baby blue eyes sparkled and glowed as hands were stretched out, aloft, drawing his grand plan.

"C'mon Donnie, please? Only you can do it." Getting down on bended knee, he turned on all the charms his little face could possess. "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Donnie sighed, set down his wrench and looked squarely at his bubbly, brainless, brother.

"I'm not patching you into Time Square, just so you can do your sock puppet show to the masses Mikey. It's not going to happen."

"Awwww Donnie why not?!" The sea green turtle pouted and pranced. Stretching his arms out wide, eyes, once again sparkling with that demented inner glow, he proposed his dream to his stoic brother.

"But Cowabunga Carl and the Cowards, could be a real hit! Think of all the popularity we could get, think of all the lives we could change!"

The name of the show made Donnie balk and drop the heavy tool on his foot. Momentarily distracted, as he hopped and muttered about how stupid life could be, he looked dryly at his brother, before returning back to his work.

"Yeah Mikey, yeah ... " Donnie sighed. "Excuse the fact that hacking for fun is wrong, excuse the fact Sensei has told us all our lives to keep private. Excuse the fact that a simple sock puppet show is going to change the world about as much as a box fan is going to change global warming."

Staring at his brother, who was oblivious to the sarcastic rant, Donnie sighed once again, and rested a hand on his simpleton sibling.

"You, Mikey, are a true visionary."

* * *

**A/N: Urgh, I think I just babbled bulldust here, just went round and round in circles without going anywhere.**

**I guess I've got the excuse of being sick, but still, I'm not happy with this one.**

**The idea is there, it's good, just the execution needs ... well ... executing.**

**Rant, rave review and tell me what you think?**

**Electric chair, firing squad or lethal injection? **

**Either or, but I think this drabble needs to be put out of it's misery.**


	34. Shamrock

**Shamrock.**

* * *

He searched all day to find it. Looked high and low, baby blue eyes scanning for the elusive prize, the piece of the puzzle he knew, knew in his heart of hearts would make everything ok.

Night time fell, and still no luck, so he knew exactly what to do.

Secreted in his room, he worked long and hard on his simple thought, his perfect idea.

He wasn't sure if it would work the same, but he prayed it would, after all the love was the same, the desire, the wish, so surely that must mean something right?

Right?

Padding reverently into the infirmary, Mikey's heart stopped and refused to beat again at the sight of his battered brother, his light green skin looking deathly pale, the soft hiss of the oxygen the only noise in the quiet hush, in the angel's vigil.

Resting the little paper green shamrock on Leo's plastron, Mikey dipped his head in silent prayer and wished on the little coloured hope that rested within.

It may not be a real shamrock, he reasoned.

But he hoped it was lucky enough.

* * *

**A/N: Urgh, can't say I'm happy with this one, I'm tired and not feeling well. **

**How would you make it better? Can it be done?**

**Rant, review, rave, critical thinking and just a little prod in the right direction would be helpful right now, because I feel like I'm writing blind, but I guess that's because of the fog in my head.**

**Excuse any typos and bad grammar, I'm still sick and I'm going to crawl back to bed and sleep.**

**Speakist the goodliest of englishes swear I ... *sniggers in dark amusement***


End file.
